


Photographic Evidence

by tarialdarion



Series: McDanno SmutBucks [17]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, M/M, Pool Sex, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 01:59:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14660988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarialdarion/pseuds/tarialdarion
Summary: Prompt: I just saw Peter Lenkov post thatpic of the glass poolthat juts out from the high rise in Honolulu (It’s on his Instagram) and am now dying to read an exhibitionist McDanno fic. Extra points if you get Catherine/Lori/Lynn/Melissa (I’m not picky) to see them from he sidewalk below.





	Photographic Evidence

“Steve,” Danny gasped, hands gripping Steve’s shoulders, “Steve, we can’t do this here.”

Steve raised his head from where he was sucking and biting marks along Danny’s shoulders. “Why not?” he asked innocently, crowding Danny further against the glass wall.

“This is glass, Steven, and glass is see-through,  _fuck_.”

Steve smiled at Danny’s fervent swear, dragging his tongue along Danny’s collarbone, ignoring the taste of chlorine in favor of savoring the sharp whine that Danny let out.

“And?” He rolled his hips against Danny’s under the water, hiding a smug smile in Danny’s neck at the feeling of his erection against Steve’s thigh.

“Stop being so smug; it’s not attractive,” Danny growled, attempting to stop his hips from thrusting up against Steve and failing spectacularly.

“Liar,” Steve whispered, dragging Danny into a kiss, licking into his mouth easily. Danny wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck, pulling him down and deepening the kiss. Steve suppressed a moan and pulled back, breathless. Danny looked self-satisfied and Steve couldn’t help but grin at him.

Danny narrowed his eyes. “I know that grin,” he declared, scooting back as far as possible, “that grin means grenades and jumping off of buildings. That is a grin that I see in my nightmares, Steve.”

Steve knew that his expression had turned dangerously fond and affectionate but couldn’t find it in him to return to his feral expression. He pressed a kiss to Danny’s lips and felt him relax into it just in time for Steve to twirl him around and push him against the glass wall.

Danny yelped at the sudden movement, pushing back against Steve’s chest. “Steve,” he hissed, “this is not what I told you to do.”

Steve ignored him in favor of running his hands down Danny’s chest, crowding him against the wall firmly. He tweaked a nipple and Danny inhaled sharply, biting down on a groan. “You want me to stop?” Steve murmured against Danny’s skin, kissing his shoulder softly. “Tell me to stop, tell me you don’t want this, and I will.”

Danny’s silence was almost defiant, and he ground his ass back against Steve’s hips. Steve’s grip on Danny’s waist tightened in response, letting him thrust into Danny’s movement easily. Danny groaned, reaching back to grab at the hair on the back of Steve’s head. He tipped his head back against Steve’s shoulder and dragged his head down for a kiss. Steve happily obliged, sliding his hands forward to dip below the waistband of Danny’s shorts.

Danny let out a gasp against Steve’s lips as his fingers trailed over Danny’s cock. “Steve,” he groaned at the light touch. Steve hummed in acknowledgement, gripping him loosely and stroking slowly. Danny growled at the slow and gentle pace, attempting to thrust forward into Steve’s grip.

Steve pressed him further into the glass, spread his legs to keep Danny in place, the hand currently holding Danny’s cock forced against the wall and limiting his movement. “You’re just making this harder,” he told Danny, ignoring the resistance of the glass and Danny’s shorts in favor of continuing his leisurely stroking.

“Did you think I’d make it easy?” Danny said breathlessly, his muscles tense with the need to shove up into Steve’s grip.

“Nothing about you is easy,” Steve laughed and dipped down to drag his teeth down Danny’s neck, effectively cutting off Danny’s firm retort and replaced with a short moan. Danny’s eyes fluttered closed, his head tipping further back, exposing his throat fully and arching his back, pushing up against Steve’s hand. Steve shuddered, happily biting at the underside of Danny’s jaw, and sped up his strokes, adding a twist at the end that he knew always made Danny melt.

“Oh god,” Danny groaned, “I hate it when you cheat.”

“You love it,” Steve said confidently, rubbing his thumb against the sensitive spot under the head. Danny moaned, letting go of Steve’s hair in favor of clutching at his biceps where they boxed him against the wall. He shivered at Danny’s rough grip, speeding up his hand on Danny’s cock. His hips had started to grind against Danny’s ass, almost unconsciously seeking the friction and blessed relief.

“Yeah, Steve,  _fuck_ ,” Danny purred, all thoughts of their display driven from his mind by Steve’s hand on him, “just like that.”

Steve obliged, pressing kisses along Danny’s throat, mouth, trailing them along his jaw. “Are you close?” He murmured, and Danny nodded, groaning out an affirmation as his hips jerked against Steve. “C’mon, Danny, come for me.”

Danny moaned, thrusting upwards once, twice before stilling in Steve’s embrace and swearing loudly as he came. Steve stroked him steadily throughout the aftershocks until Danny was trembling and desperately pushing Steve’s hand away.

“Enough, you animal.” He panted. Steve suppressed a grin, pulling his hand out of Danny’s shorts and letting the gently moving water wash the come off. He stepped back to let Danny turn around and look up at him. Steve leaned forward to kiss him softly, using every ounce of will to control himself and not push Danny up against the wall and rut against him like the animal Danny accused him of being.

“Danny,” Steve sighed into the kiss, happy to thrust up against the hand Danny pressed against the obvious bulge in his shorts.

“You didn’t get taken care of,” Danny mused, leaning back to look up at Steve. He smirked dangerously, and Steve narrowed his eyes, well aware that smirk meant mischief. “I think I’ll go take a shower now, and then  _maybe_  later, you can come in my ass.”

He sashayed out of the pool, leaving Steve achingly hard and gaping after him. “Danny!” Steve called, trying desperately not to tease himself by watching his partner’s ass as he lifted himself easily out of the pool. “He better be prepared for shower sex,” Steve grumbled, following Danny’s movements and grabbing a towel to dry him enough to get to the bathroom without, in Danny’s words, ‘traipsing water everywhere like a goddamn fish’.

Steve grabbed his phone from the balcony chair on his way past, checking it idly, only to see a text from Lynn. He straightened up, surprised at the text since, although their break-up was amicable, she had not contacted him in several weeks.

 _Now I see why we broke up_.

Attached to the text was a picture. Steve opened it and grinned unashamedly. The picture was of their pool, zoomed in enough to be slightly pixelated but not enough to distort the image. It displayed Danny spread out against the glass, head tipped back against Steve’s shoulder, obviously enjoying himself with Steve behind him, face buried in Danny’s neck and his hand gripping Danny’s very obvious erection pressed against the glass.

Steve saved the photo, endlessly pleased with himself, and walked inside to ambush Danny in the shower.

The shower sex was totally worth all the yelling.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](https://tari-aldarion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
